


Wrong

by ShimmerTheDumbass



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dumbasses, absolute buffoons, shadow over reacts, well everyone does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerTheDumbass/pseuds/ShimmerTheDumbass
Summary: Four went for a walk, to bad his brothers jump to conclusions way to fastCross posted on wattpad as always!!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Wrong

Four had been acting weird. They all had realized this after a particularly rough day in wilds hyrule.  
They had finally made it to Mount satori to stock up on fruits and vegetables when four ran off. Yes, the small hero had ran from the group hours ago.  
While they all new the smith was capable, that didn't stop their worry and night began to fall.  
"Do you think he's lost? What if he's dead!" Legend asked, standing up for the fortyith time since four had left.   
"He's a hero Legend. I'm sure he's fine." even with their leader had started to get antsy, contrary to his words.  
Before anyone could get another word out Wild had drawn his bow and was aiming it towards Twilight, who seemed shocked by his action.  
"Wild? Wild what are you doing?"  
Twilight asked, The others resting hands on their weapons. Had the young hero finally snapped?  
As Wild narrowed his eyes he let his arrow fly, and as Twilight froze in shock, an arrow flew past his head and the group heard a small yelp  
" WILD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Wild stood quickly as legend scolded him, moving to where the arrow had lodged itself. There was a hero resembling their missing party member, but the darker tones gave him away. A dark link had found them. The rest of the group seemed to realize, and quickly prepared for a fight. Wild and Legend had the darker boy pinned with swords pressed onto his neck.  
"Where are the rest. Tell us!" Legend was quick to start the interrogation. "W-here's link. Where is he?"  
Wild froze before grabbing Shadows shoulder roughly  
"You're talking to them. But you knew that already didn't you?" Wild spat.  
"You're not him. Fuck Where's vio! VIO HELP YOU BASTARD!" Twilight head turned to the group at the mention of fours other self but stayed quiet as legend covered the shadows mouth. "If you yell again I will slit your throat where you stand? Do you understand?"  
Shadow glared and nodded before catching a glimpse of fours headband on a stump, where he had left it before sprinting off.  
"Did you bastards kill him? You sick bastards!" He spat out pushing legend onto the ground, ripping his shirt where Wilds arrow had lodged, grabbing said hero's sword and holding it to the now unarmed legends neck.  
"You fucking monsters! I'll kill you all! If anyone fucking moves I'll slit this motherfuckers throat before you can blink!"  
The links stood still, the life of their brother in the hands of the enemy. Then wild reached for his slate.  
"I warned you. Any. Movement."  
The shadow Drew the sword upwards but before he could slam it into the winded hero's neck, he was distracted.  
"SHADOW!" The boys eyes trailed upwards until he saw the colored tunic he missed. Vio was alive, link was alive! He threw the sword to the side before standing and barreling towards the hero of four.  
"LINK YOU'RE OKAY? DID THESE MOTHER FUCKERS HURT YOU?"  
"Wait what? Shadow how the fuck are you here? And no? These are my friends!"  
A look of guilt quickly crossed the shadows face  
"But... Your headband?"  
"I forgot it you dumbass!"  
"shit."  
The hero looked confused before seeing the rest of the group braced to fight and wild helping legend off of the ground.  
"Did you fucking knock legend on his ass?"  
"he started it!"  
Legend voice rang out but was ignored


End file.
